Sharing you and me
by MissDK
Summary: I heard sharing was good. Elena and Damon discuss sharing.


**Sharing you, sharing me**

A/N: This is a story that might fit in the DE relationship in season 3 or something ;) Enjoy and PLEASE review. :D

Elena smacked the door to her car closed and walked with determined steps toward the huge house. She knocked on the door, and she didn't have to wait for long before the one she came to see opened the door, wearing nothing more than sweat-pants, his chest bare for everyone to see, and with that damned bored expression on his face.

Before she could open her mouth he spoke.

"Your _boyfriend_ isn't here. He's out sucking puppies dry."

Elena ignored the comment about Stefan, but the way he said the word _'boyfriend' _made her flinch.

"I'm not here to see Stefan." Damon pressed his lips tightly together before he answered.

"You and I have nothing to discuss." and he went to go inside and close the door behind him when Elena touched his arm.

"Damon! I want to talk to you." Her touch burned on his skin and he shook her hand off him harshly, as he turned around to look at her with nothing but coldness in his ice blue eyes.

"And I don't have anything to say to you!" he told her and went inside the house, leaving the door open. That was invitation enough for Elena to follow him inside. She walked to the living room carefully and there she saw him sitting casually on the couch with a drink in his hand. He has been drinking a lot lately. The last time she had seen him this much in to drinking was after that damned night of the tomb a couple of years ago. This time it was not caused by the same woman though. She wished that she could blame that conniving bitch for Damon's bad mood and excessive drinking this time too.

She watched him for some time in silence. He could feel her eyes boring in to the back of his head, and it unnerved him, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of any reaction from him. The continuing silence made Elena uneasy, so she walked farther in to the room and started pacing in front of him with her hands behind her back. Damon followed her with his eyes until it became too much. The tension in the room was electric with all the unsaid words they had filling their heads.

He stood up and went for the stairs and Elena just followed him silently. He entered his room and so did she.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" she said with a small voice.

His eyes held hers and she held her breath.

"What do you want me to say?" he said with a rather uninterested tone.

"Something. Anything, damn it! Don't play the victim here, because you're not!"

Damon laughed loudly at this apparently ridiculous statement.

"Is this what you think I'm doing`Do you think I am feeling sorry for myself in that pathetic way that belongs to your dear _boyfriend? _"

There it was again, that word she resented hearing from his mouth, in his smooth voice. The way he said it made it sound like an insult. Elena gritted her teeth together and went closer to him.

"Stop making this about Stefan!"

Damon laid himself down on his large – and soft, Elena now knew – bed, with his hands behind his head.

"Then who is it about? You and me? Is there even such a thing?"

Elena huffed and then sighed loudly.

"You're unbelievable!"

In the next second Damon was standing right in front of Elena with his nose almost touching hers.

"Okay. Let's pretend there is an 'us', a 'you and me', what is there to say? Thanks for the amazingly hot sex?"

Elena felt her blood boiling inside her.

"You never complained about that, Damon. And if I remember correctly, my name was on your lips like a prayer." she said with a smirk that could match his own.

"And if I remember correctly, your lips had a different name on them last night." he said coldly, but his gaze was burning holes in to her body. Elena looked downwards as flashes from a heated, passionate night with Stefan flowed through her mind – it all happened in the very next room to this one – Damon's. It was true, she said Stefan's name in ecstasy more than she could remember, but it was a different face she was seeing behind her closed lids. Elena refused to admit defeat and met his eyes again.

"You're not to be trusted, so how do you expect me to leave a perfectly healthy, loving relationship for…" she couldn't go through with that sentence because Damon had her pinned to the wall and held her arms in a bruising grip with his face just inches away from hers.

"For what? For nothing?! Then **you **shouldn't expect anything from me! It takes two to tango, beautiful, and you have been a very naughty dancer, so don't blame any of this one me alone." he hissed furiously.

"How am I to know that I mean something – anything – to you when you just go around acting like your arrogant asshole self?" She was beyond angry. Damon's eyes never left hers.

"And how am I to know that you're not playing with me just to go running back in to his safe and warm arms at the first chance you get?"

His face was dangerously close to hers now, but Elena knew better than to give in to her weakness for him.

"I think it's safe to say that I am the most trustworthy of the two of us, so when I say that I am not…"

"You're not what? You're not Katherine?" He hadn't mentioned her name for the last year.

"You're right. You are not Katherine. You are much, much worse, and far more dangerous." he spat at her.

"At least Katherine was honest enough to make it clear to both my brother and I that she was doing us both, in stead of your innocent little angel façade that is now starting to crack!"

The next thing Damon knew was Elena's palm on his face, slapping him hard. When he looked back at Elena, he expected to see tears in her eyes, but she surprised him again. Her eyes were spitting fire at him and her eyebrows were in that frown that was so unbearably irresistible to him, that showed she was about to explode with anger.

"Don't you dare say anything like that to me again." she whispered fiercely.

Damon's arms loosened their grip on her and she advanced on him.

"I never promised you anything, so why should I leave Stefan for you?!"

Damon seemed to consider this for a second before pinning her petite body to the wall again, the very wall they had heated kisses against, passionate make-out sessions, the very same wall where Elena had gasped Damon's name over and over, like a chant in Damon's ears.

"Fine. I'll let you go running back to him again, as always. But this is something to remember me by." And his lips were on hers in a hard, almost punishing kiss. He was punishing her, for all the passionate kisses they shared, for all the times she moaned his name and held him close, for all the times she looked at him like she was falling for him. His lips moved on hers, kissing her passionately, let his tongue trace her lips delicately. Elena's mouth began acting on its own accord, opening to kiss him back with just as much fervor, passion and urgency as he was feeling. His tongue was inside her mouth, taking his time to touch every spot, as if to not forget how it tasted, how it felt. Elena has already given up the fight and moved her hands up to the back of his neck and up in to his dark hair, scraping his scalp with her nails, making them both moan against each others mouths. Damon was not nearly done and ready for more, forgetting Elena's human need for breath, so when she cocked her head to the side, breaking the kiss to gasp for breath, his hot mouth landed on her neck, making her sigh deeply.

"Damon!" she whimpered, and Damon's head came up from her neck, as if snapped out of a dream. He blinked his eyes, before placing his arrogant smirk on his face again.

"Good luck with Stefan." he said emotionlessly. Elena had a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly and she was afraid it might stop just from the intensity of what had happened. She didn't know what to say or do now. After this searing kiss that had printed itself in to her brain, she would never feel enough in Stefan's sweet and soft kisses, not even in his passionate ones. This kind of fierce passion only existed inside Damon. Shaking her out of her thoughts, Damon spoke again.

"You know, I might want to sex up that witch friend of yours. She has been hopelessly flirting with me lately. You could share me with her, like I shared you with Stefan. I heard sharing is good."

That did it for Elena. The second this disturbing thought of Damon with anyone else than herself entered her head, her chest felt much tighter and her stomach clenched painfully in an uncomfortable knot. Now she was backing _him _against the other wall.

"No way. Over my dead body. You should be mine, and only mine!" she said, her face so close to his, he could feel her hot breath on his face. She smelled like him and he liked it.

"Oh, quite possessive, aren't we?" he smirked. "No more sharing?" he asked.

"No more sharing." Elena breathed before pressing her lips on his for one more kiss that made them oblivious to everything else.


End file.
